


来自陌生人的赠礼

by Kasewurst



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: *今天早上群内聊的梗w桔酒太太给的美梗还没写到！我下章更新！*给爱梅特赛尔克应援文！手中有票的碰有！看看这爱梅特赛尔克吧！给几票吧！秋梨膏！*战后设定，哈迪斯存活IF设定
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light, 初代光 - Relationship, 爱梅光 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

在那次战斗之后，至少有好一段时间世间可以获得些许平静。光不是很明白古˙拉哈˙提亚和于里昂热他们的研究，每每当他过问的时候他们总是让他去多休息一会儿。这肯定隐藏著什么，然而光并不是非要逼得朋友把所有事情说出来的类型。他告诉自己，或许他们只是觉得现阶段还不需要说而已，总有一天会告诉他。尽管几乎所有人都希望光之战士好好休息，他却开始来回穿越第一世界与原初世界。某个正在亚马乌罗提修养的，意外存活下来的虚弱无影似乎翻了个白眼，却没有对光之战士在他屋子里面搓东西制作东西的行为提出抱怨。

他似乎已经习惯了光会这样做，只是拿著一本书在他旁边看著，然后时不时指使光之战士给他伤口换药，又或者是去弄各色食物来满足他的味蕾。一开始光对这样的他有些惊奇，毕竟能这么简单地指使著不久之前才有生死决斗的”敌人”，他不知道自己是不是该说这个无影未免心太大了些。然而他更讶异于自己内心无可掩藏的欣喜，不仅照著做了还小心照料无影当时看著就快要破碎的身体。

光有些说不明白自己对爱梅特赛尔克，或者该说哈迪斯是怎么样的情感。他对他的情感太过复杂，一开始顶多是好奇，不解与防备，在与那人最终战斗之后逐渐弥漫扩散。这就好像是他原本的情感被封印在酒瓶子中，那场战斗就是拔开软木塞的动作。一开始酒香还没有飘出，随著时间过去酒香弥漫了整间屋子，让人几乎沉醉其中。他觉得自己现在这状态跟喝醉好像也没什么两样，一开始只是照顾对方的伤势，到最后发展成了令人讶异的关系。至少光之战士，在此之前对男人交合用后面这件事情，仅仅只是听说过而已。

他几乎定居在了亚马乌罗提，面对好友们打量的目光他不好意思说太多，只能说这是原初世界的召唤。当然这也不完全是个谎话，他确实也有不少时间待在了原初世界。在把几个要卖的东西交给雇员后，光稍稍逛了逛蓝玉大街国际市场。他还记得自己只是一个小冒险者的时候，在这繁忙市场里面几乎看不过来。众多的商品或许放在架上或许放在地上，有些小贩还把东西放在推车上，或者放在篮子里面沿街叫卖。若不是当时他确实囊中羞涩，大概是什么东西都想要买上那么几件。

抱著一点怀念的心思，光一边走一边看著这里卖的商品。也许是他这闲晃的样子太过引人注目，没一会儿他就被拉住衣角。那是在乌尔达哈十分普遍地拉拉菲尔族商人，商人抓著他不停推销，最后还放了一把东西在他手里说是试用品。光一头雾水，面对那据说是新产品，非常好用多种口味的东西有些摸不著头绪。他把那些试用品放入口袋，逛了一会儿以后就又回到了第一世界。

「哦？大英雄刚逛街回来？是乌尔达哈？」在他回到屋子的瞬间，半躺在沙发上看书的无影就这样开口了。光有些讶异，不知道对方怎么看出自己之前逛的是乌尔达哈的市集。只是对方并没有什么意思多说，又把视线放回了手中的书上。这些书是伴随著亚马乌罗提这个城市一起被爱梅特赛尔克创造而出，光一开始以为这些书应该除了书皮之外什么都没有，却意外地发现上面确实写满了字。他为爱梅特赛尔克的记忆力感到吃惊，这到底是怎么夸张的记忆力能把这些书的内容都背下来还完整呈现？

他们吃过了晚餐，伤口基本上已经好了的无影坚持他好的只是表皮，里面还没有好完全。光有些狐疑，毕竟在这里的许多晚上，他总觉得这无影看著就不像是受重伤的样子。但是他总是感念对方替自己中和了过多的光之力，以及一些说不清道不明的情感作祟---他总是妥协的那一个。

今晚也是如此，在享受完亚马乌罗提豪华公寓的卫浴后，光觉得自己有点回不去使用一般的系统。他擦干身体往外走出来，不意外地看见爱梅特赛尔克已经洗好澡，饶有兴趣地看著一堆有著闪亮包装的东西。

「大英雄今天逛的店很特殊啊。」他看见对方笑了起来，说话还故意拉长音。那双宛若流金的眼里满满都是促峡的笑意，似乎还带了点别的味道。光没说话，只是有点紧张地吞了吞口水。明明作为一个打过众多蛮神的冒险者，他自觉自己面对的战场已经多到让他不至于惊慌才是。然而如今，在这特殊战场上面他却是怎么样都无法习惯。他眼前的无影并没有穿什么重甲或者法袍，手上也没有任何武器。他只是随意地把玩那些亮丽包装的产品，双腿交错地叠在那里。爱梅特赛尔克坐姿毫无疑问是放松地，浴袍底下露出的皮肤白中泛青，看著就是久未晒太阳的模样。

光猜测这可能是因为对方并不怎么在太阳底下活动，毕竟对方怎么看都是文职人员，而不像他一样在山间野岭奔跑。话虽如此，光也很明白不能因此而小看这人的力量。在一开始的时候光之战士还对自己很有信心，就算身处下位，一样可以战胜这个看著就很虚弱的无影。

他错了，错得很离谱。

那苍白的纤长的手指力量大得不像话，光现在身上还有好几个被按压出来的瘀青。他好几次在这张床上被操得失去意识，上面与下面的嘴都不停流水就像是失禁一样，他在人类男性中还算是引以为傲的性器被对方抓在手里把玩。加雷安人的身体整个比例就大于一般平原人类许多，更别提这人属于脱衣有肉的类型。他还记得自己第一次看到对方裸体的震惊，被笑了好几次然后也亲身体验了这身体有多么强壮。光后知后觉地明白，这确实是加雷马帝国开国皇帝的身躯，听说早年这人也是亲自上过战场，也当过军团长。当然现在无影所使用的这个其实是他后来创造的产物，甚至不是从加雷马帝国实验室里面拿出来的那一个。只是这样的消息，就不是光之战士所知道的。

「什么特殊？我是路上……」光有些纳闷，对方也没说什么直接拆开了包装。落在对方手心里面带著浅紫色的透明液体，葡萄的香气以及橡胶制品。光突然明白了这是什么东西，他嘴巴开开阖阖了好几次，就像是被钓上岸的鱼。爱梅特赛尔克看著心情挺好，也难得地没有嘲笑英雄这副模样，而是好整以暇地等他的答案。

「这…这不是挺好吗……」光之战士鼓起勇气，完全忽略自己方才已经说漏了嘴，就好像这东西真是身经百战（虽然对象一人）的他特意买回来的东西。「我们要用这个，平常…平常这……」想起平日的自己大多摊在床上，身体里面外面都被射满了自己与对方东西那狼狈样，他的脸就像是烧起来一样红。「平常这个清理太麻烦了……除了要另外洗澡，这床单也要换啊……」他越说越小声，觉得自己这怎么就像是在撒娇一样。

「行啊。」那无影答应得干脆，稍稍坐起身把一直站在床边不敢动的光拉到了床上。光也只穿了个浴袍，在这里会发生什么事情他心知肚明。在重逢之后他可以说是有些过于沉溺于与爱梅特赛尔克的性爱，就好像是要弥补失去的时光。他无法解释这样的感情，只知道抱著对方亲吻吸吮对方的嘴唇。他趴在了爱梅特赛尔克的身上，双手支撑在床上避免押到对方身上的伤口。虽然那里已经看不出来有什么伤口了，但是对方一副伤没好全的模样他也不敢乱动。

他们的亲吻绵密漫长，光闭上眼睛彻底沉溺于其中。他努力学著对方的样子用舌头搔刮对方口腔，卷著舌头与之共舞。但是对方总是技高一筹，过一会儿趴在对方怀中喘息，嘴角还带著银色丝线的肯定是他。爱梅特赛尔克把他翻了过来抱在怀中，他的臀部与对方的性器贴在一起，后穴下意识地开始收缩。他的身体记得这巨大东西在体内冲撞的感觉，柔软的后穴一开始还不知道该怎么办，几乎傻愣地收缩拒绝或者被对方操到几乎平了绉折。现在他的后穴已经逐渐学习，会努力去夹对方的性器，就像是恋人的亲吻一般。

「哈…哈迪斯……」他呼喊著他前敌人的名字，对方带著鼻音回应他，用那微凉的手套弄他的性器。光的性器原本在洗澡的时候就已经呈现半勃起的状态，现在更是硬得不像话。对方抱著他语气轻缓，就像是在做什么生理指导课一般。他看著对方撑大了那橡胶制品，紫色的套子就这么套在他的性器上。光被这样的手法弄得很舒服，屁股也下意识地去蹭对方。他偏过头与对方又轻轻地接了一次吻，顺从地趴下去翘起屁股。只是在对方性器碰触到他肉穴的瞬间，光突然反应了过来开始挣扎。

“啪！”清脆的声音传出，对方的手直接在他的屁股上落下一掌，随后又揉捏抓了会儿被打过的部位。光被这动作弄得几乎暂停呼吸，这动作就像是教训不乖的孩子一样，然而后面的抓揉又太过色情。对方似乎有些不满他乱动，教训与调教的意味都很浓厚。然而光觉得自己必须要说，挣扎地想要用手去构随意丢在床上的其他套子。

「用一个就好了吧？大英雄还想要在自己的性器上套几个这东西？」他听见对方慢慢地说著，倒也不急著直接进来。无影的手在他的背后画图，还轻轻戳了戳他的腰窝。「是想要把东西都用完吗？放心，你今晚绝对能用完这些。」

「不是…哈迪斯，我不是这个意思。」光连忙否认，床上这没拆开的套子还有五六个，今晚都用完的话他怕是之后射的都不是白浊的液体了。他努力想说话，对方的阴茎停在他的后穴入口处轻轻戳刺，他的后穴就不争气地开始冒水，似乎著急地与对方的性器接吻，就好像是想要马上吞入那庞然大物一般。

「我的意思是，你不戴吗？」光努力解释著，身后的人一边扶著他的腰一边在他的背上画画，也不知道是在听还是没在听。「我是说……你也要戴啊。不然……」光终究是不好意思说对方射了自己一屁股这种事情，只能拿床单说事。「不然把床单弄脏了多不好？戴了这个做完我们就可以马上休息了。」

「是吗？」光听见身后的人缓缓说著，随后像是故意装迷糊一样开口。「可是我不觉得我需要这东西。毕竟一直以来会弄脏床单的人都是你吧？」对方一边说著，手也落到了光性器的根部。那灵活的手捏了捏光的阴茎，又把完了一下底下的卵囊。光原本就已经勃起，这么被捏了一下差点直接高潮。爱梅特赛尔克似乎也看出来了，他笑著又拍打了拍打英雄的屁股，一挺身直接肏了进去。

「大英雄不想要弄脏床单很好啊。」光被这猛力冲撞弄得说不出话来，在对方进来的瞬间他整个人就已经趴在了床上。他的后穴几乎可以说是欢喜地咬著对方的性器，光被弄得眼泪几乎要流出来，嘴巴张著只能发出连串气音。对方靠在他耳边说话，温热的吐气吹了进来还有头发轻轻刮过。「那大英雄夹紧一点就好了，不是吗？」话音刚落，光只觉得今天对方操得特别用力，他的身体软到不行，对方整个人压了上来把他困住，就像是他曾经看过某些猛兽扑杀它们的猎物一般。然而这回扑杀猎物的不是锐利的爪牙，而是大到有些过份的性器。光自己的性器被人抓在手里套弄把玩，不同于平常直接处碰，而是隔了一个套子就让光觉得有些奇怪。隔著这么一层东西，他实在不太习惯。

「哈迪斯…哈迪斯……」光说不出口自己其实更喜欢被对方的手指触碰，毕竟虽说本质是个意外，带回那套子的人可是他自己。他感觉自己的后背被对方亲吻舔咬，想必会落下不少痕迹。光并不是很在意自己身上被对方打上烙印，他注意过自己这想法似乎代表了什么，然而他并不想要拒绝。他喜欢对方亲吻自己身体时候的感觉，带著一丝说不出口的甜与亲昵，就好像他们本该如此亲密一般。

他身后那人不停撞击他的身躯，肉体碰撞的声音有些响亮，交合的水声以及湿答答的液体都让人听了脸红心跳。他感觉到对方稍稍放慢速度，用手摸了摸他们交合的地方低笑。

「这么容易出水……就算是用套子也没有办法弄干净吧？」那声音带著笑意与色欲，光的脑袋一团混乱，双手只知道抓著床单避免自己被这么掀下去。然而对方并不打算这样放过他，那人的手又游曳到了他的手上，顺著手指轻轻抚摸最后又摸到了他的手心。光觉得自己的心就像是被搔痒一样，对方的话语就像是魔咒，让他乖乖地把手从原本努力抓皱床单的目标转为抚摸自己的乳首以及性器。他被对方包裹著自己的左手套弄自己的性器，这奇特的被掌控感让光不住喘息。

他攀顶的瞬间不少东西射入了那个紫色的套子里面，在喘息不止的时候被对方抵著柔软的肠肉射出。他被慢慢地翻转了过来，这感觉很是怪异，对方的性器在自己体内转了一圈。光差点又高潮了一小次，满脸泪水的他看著对方的模样都有些模糊。

在高潮过后的光总是有那么一小段时间比较茫然，他看著对方先是亲了亲自己的额头，就像是给予一个鼓励。他抬起头追踪对方的亲吻，在舌头交缠的瞬间发出满意叹息。他感觉到对方一般亲他一边捏了捏包裹著精液的套子，快速地把这东西退了下来又完美打结。在光看来，今晚应该到这里就结束了才是。哈迪斯之前所说的要把这些东西弄完明显应该只是个笑话，他带著点依恋地蹭了蹭对方。打算从那人底下爬出来再去洗一个澡。不管怎么说今晚他自己戴套似乎是个正确的决定，毕竟平日里那人最常会射在光的身体里面，而会把床单弄脏的十有八九是光自己的精液或者分泌出的液体。

今晚这床单还不算太脏，可以直接睡没有关系。抱著这样的想法打算爬出去的光，意外地发现对方扣住了自己的腰不让他动。

「哈迪斯？」他疑惑地看著对方，只见对方带著尚未退去的情欲，拆开了第二个包装。  
「哈迪斯！？」光目瞪口呆，看著对方把第二个套子（这次是蓝色的）套在他的性器上。对方没怎么说话，抱著他稍稍换了个姿势。光被牵引著也跟著对方改变自己的姿势，现在的他从原本躺著开腿，转而变成了骑在对方身上的姿势。这姿势让他觉得有点古怪，毕竟之前他们还没玩过这样的。

「你不是一直说想要试试看什么是骑乘吗？为了满足好奇心十足的大英雄，我就牺牲一下我自己好了。」对方笑著拍了拍他的腰，金色眼睛里面还有些许因为情欲而发红。光看著对方，这明显该是自己吃亏的事情，然而看到这样的哈迪斯他又有些犹豫。他确实是很好奇骑乘到底是怎么样的姿势，毕竟他也想要看看对方被自己弄得失控的模样。有好几次他好想回头看，却被对方压著回不了头。他听著那样的喘息声不住高潮，却没办法看见对方表情。

这对光来说，一直都是比较可惜的事情。现在对方愿意让他尝试一下骑乘，他觉得自己或许该把握住这个机会。虽然这姿势真得吞得好深，他的腰之前也被操得好累。但是光莫名地，对自己有信心。他先是学著对方的模样亲了亲那嘴唇与下巴，还有胸口的位置。哈迪斯似乎心情很好，还用手抱著他的脑袋多亲了几口。

光在心底默默给自己打气。

加油啊！光之战士！你可以的！

**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后续～终于写到桔酒太太的梗！

**

在自己给自己加油打气之后，光开始慢慢地上下移动起来。哈迪斯好整以暇地靠在枕头上，用手揉捏著光的胸膛以及上面硬挺的乳珠。光的视线有点不知道该落在哪里才好，他想看著对方却又不敢看。那双金色的眼睛里面燃烧的东西让他沉迷，但是如果太沉醉其中他恐怕除了跟对方接吻之外就没有别的想法了。

事实上他也确实这样做了。他闭上眼睛去亲吻对方的嘴唇，明明已经亲吻过那么多次了却也不会因此而满足。对方在这亲吻下似乎发出低笑，就放在他身上的手一个往后固定住光的脑袋，一个留守原地用手指尖端搔刮戳弄著光的乳首。只有左边的乳首被这么玩弄，光在亲吻之中也隐约觉得有些不满。他的身体往前倾，就像是整个人要包住对方或钻入对方怀中一般，他的乳首好像碰触到了无影的头发又好像没有，可怜兮兮地在空气中颤抖。

在又一次的深吻中他们再度拉开了距离，光不停喘息觉得呼吸有些困难。而那看著没受什么影响的人好兴致地把他稍稍拉远，又继续玩弄他的乳首不说，还顺带摸了摸他之前才释放过的性器。有那么瞬间，光很怀疑对方用了什么魔法之类的手段。他自己也不是完全没有自慰过的人，以前也有过在旅馆或者野地，强行撸一发以后倒头就睡。有时候精神比较好一些，没有马上陷入黑暗昏迷，那时候的他就明白男人射完以后至少没有那么快就能再次勃起。虽说他也听过一些女性或者男性冒险者诉说的风流情史，好像在高潮过后还是可以用什么方法让对方再次高潮，但是他一直不太理解这到底怎么做。

爱梅特赛尔克所用的肯定不是那种手法，毕竟他曾经听过的版本如果要这样玩必须要把对方压得死死的才行。不然光是挣扎，这美妙的欢爱可能就会演变到另外一种令人不太愉快的形式。无影的手指快速而轻巧地套弄，隔著套子抓了抓他性器的前端，又在冠状部位底部刮了一下。光有些紧张，特别是他的性器还真又有了反应。他觉得自己不能让对方就这么占上风，那么是时候发动攻击了。

光稍稍调整了一下自己的呼吸，腿部发力开始上下移动自己的身躯。原先他还担心如果自己拔得太多，会不会直接把对方的性器拔出来。那时候他是不是要自己调整，想办法让那性器对准自己的后穴然后重新插回去。然而很快光发现自己想多了，他的这么些动作根本不到把那在他看来有点过长的阴茎整根拔出来。加雷安人的性器著实比平原人男要大得多，他除非整个人支起身体，不然根本没有办法把那东西就这样拔出来。更别提光自己本身的动作也不是很熟练，虽说爱梅特赛尔克也被他这样的动作弄得呼吸有些混乱，半闭的睫毛也轻颤似乎很享受这样的欢爱。然而光自己本人已经腿软得不行，本来他之前就已经被操得整个人发软，现在还要自己努力调整姿势被操就有不小难度。

然而光还是慢慢做了，他小心地把自己的手撑在了床头板上，避免把自己的重量全压在对方身上。尽管有些存疑，但是对方伤员的身份他并没有遗忘。至于那有著繁复花纹的木板有些刺手，此刻的光也不在乎这个。他慢慢加快速度，无影的手放在他的腰上紧紧扣住。光不得不仰头呼吸，把最为脆弱的脖颈暴露在对方的眼前。他虽然早知道那性器庞大，但是这个姿势比他从前体验过的都还要进入的更深一些。光开始有点后悔，他的腿有些酸麻使不上力，后穴不停有水冒出，弄脏的部位似乎比平常还要更多一些。

如果说现在他为什么还支撑著，大概就是哈迪斯的反应让他心灵上有了些许满足。对方似乎也因为进入到这么深的地方而感到欢愉，那流金双眼上面睫毛轻颤，看著清澈里头似乎又有无比深渊。光每每看到这双眼睛几乎著迷其中，就好像曾经的他也是如此一般。他受鼓舞地继续上下移动著身体，努力让对方肏自己的身体。那涨大的性器再次填满了肠壁，这次或许是因为姿势改变的缘故，肠肉咬著那性器比平常还要更用力些。只是不管肠肉再怎么努力地咬著那性器，也同样因为姿势的缘故根本无法抵抗这深入。

光眉头轻皱，心脏跳得很快几乎要从胸口里面就这样跳出。他没有意识到自己从什么时候已经失去了对身体与节奏的掌控，那看著苍白无力的手实则强大，扣住他的腰夺去了所有的控制。

「啊啊……太快了…太深了……不行…不行。」光混乱地求情，手原本撑在床板上的动作只是为了分散自己体重好不要压到对方，现在却是希望扣住床头板好稍稍控制一下自己的身体不要被顶撞得太过厉害。然而这样的挣扎毫无疑问是徒劳无功，他体内腺体所在的位置被对方的阴茎狠狠摩擦，如电流一样的快感窜过他全身直入大脑。光的身体想要往后仰来逃避这样激烈的快感，然而对方的手不知道什么时候扣住他的腰不说，也放在了他的后背上。现在的他被人整个抱在怀里肏，完全无处可躲的他只能靠在爱梅特赛尔克的耳边低吟，呼喊著他的名字恳求对方停下。

然而残酷的无影并没有停下来，那性器涨大得有些恐怖，在光的体内几乎像个异形。他隐约可以看见黑色的以太，又似乎可以看见更遥远的东西。恍惚之间他似乎看到了另一个时空或者过去的自己，那时候两人年纪都还没有太大，刚看完有关情事的书以后，对这事情有太多好奇的他对哈迪斯发出了邀请。他看见那个自己也是被无影抱在怀中，双腿大开颤抖，除了抱著对方忘情哭喊之外什么也做不到---就像是如今的他一样。

那是下意识的行为，事后光也不明白自己当时到底在想些什么。他靠在爱梅特赛尔克的耳边，说出了在幻梦之中，在一万两千年前诉说过的爱语。他可以感觉到对方确实暂停了一下，随后他的肩膀感到了疼痛，彷佛要被咬得鲜血淋漓。然而他并不在意，不在意无影突然发狠地咬他，光有些无力的手从床头板上收回，轻轻地抚摸对方汗湿的头发。不可言语形容的心情在心底扩散，却又不知从何而来。答案就像是在湖底冒出的气泡，到了水面就破灭消失。

对方咬了他一会儿就像个没事人一样后退，要说有什么改变就是那金色眼睛狠狠地瞪著他，看著像是生气也像是激动。在两人视线交会的时候他们也并没有停下欢爱，光的身体依旧不停被撞击，壮得他很快就又抬头呻吟喘息。而那无影也继续咬著他，只不过现在换了个位置。爱梅特赛尔克张口往光的胸肌咬去，在咬之后又变成舔弄吸吮。牙齿彷佛撕扯乳肉一样用力，舌头却轻柔地舔著从方才起就硬挺的乳首。这矛盾的感觉让光的后穴不停收缩，他自己的性器在两人小腹之间摩擦，被无影抓住快速套弄。

这有点粗鲁的性爱把光再次送上高潮，而在他体内释放的爱梅特赛尔克则往后躺在  
了先前放置的枕头上，微微喘气地好像刚才沉溺于有些疯狂欢爱中的那人不是他。然而如今的光可不在乎这些小细节，在那样激烈的欢爱中他似乎又起了些许好胜心。他的左手撑在了爱梅特赛尔克有些汗湿的胸上，滑过了那看著就久经锻炼的肌肉。他单手脱著自己阴茎上装了精液的套子，想要做出一种娴熟又带著诱惑的姿态。

他失败了。一开始这动作还很完美，他还故意在对方面前舔了舔嘴唇，似乎是用暗示的方法对对方说感谢招待。他已经看见爱梅特赛尔克挑起眉毛，金色的眼睛半眯嘴唇微张，似乎是想要说些什么。而意外就在此时发生，套子最后的那端有些不好拔下来，他一个用力里面的液体就甩了出来，直接甩到了对方的身上。

光之战士脸红了起来，只是这次不是因为情欲而是害羞与些许尴尬。无影明显也愣住了，似乎是没想到有这样的情况。光的脑袋开始高速运转，却看见对方轻笑，抬手用手指抹去了溅到自己胸膛上的精液。那精液在冷白的手指上看著不是很明显，然而当它们被红色舌头给卷去的时候就分外清楚了。

「你你你你你怎么这样？！」光目瞪口呆，对方这样的举动是他所没想过的。这可以说破坏气氛的举动并没有影响无影的好心情，他的声音慵懒带著一点情欲，把原本已经被跑偏的气氛又带了回来。  
「这难道不是大英雄的错吗？」爱梅特赛尔克一边说著一边舔了舔嘴唇，把嘴唇上面沾到的剩馀白浊给吞走。他拍了拍光之战士的屁股，示意对方把屁股夹紧。「把套子里面的东西弄出来不说，屁股也不好好夹紧？」  
「你不要动啊！」光有些紧张，随著爱梅特赛尔克的动作，他后穴几乎已经要含不住对方的性器以及那过量的液体。他有些紧张地看著爱梅特赛尔克，对方好整以暇地看著他，指了指自己的身上。  
「大英雄不该负责一下吗？我已经示范过一遍了。」光的脑袋在对方说这话的时候就一片轰鸣，几乎停止了思考。等他注意到的时候他已经弯下身亲吻对方有些凉意的身躯，用舌头学著舔干净上面的残留物。「很好……继续……」无影的手落在他的身上，就像是教导他该怎么做一样。他感觉到爱梅特赛尔克的手指插入自己的头发里面，轻轻按摩得他很舒服，只想要对方继续这样摸下去。他乖乖地抬起身体，后穴努力收缩不让东西落出来。他一路亲吻到对方的下体，看著那湿透了的阴茎有些迟疑。

然而光的迟疑并没有迟疑多久，在对方的指示下他乖乖地把那性器含入口中，用拙劣的技巧把那里舔了干净，就像是动物在吃东西一般。舔干净以后他看著爱梅特赛尔克，有些茫然不知道下一步该怎么做。对方摇晃了几下原本放得有些远的套子，在无影只间还有四个。四个代表还要高潮四次，光下意识地后退，尽管面对敌人的时候他几乎永不后退，从来都是站在最前方。但是那是在一般的战场上，在现在这个”战场”，光之战士确实地有些害怕。他还记得第一次跟无影做的时候他是怎么不知道节制，被对方玩射了好几次，最后只剩下尿液流到了地上。隔天他的腰几乎痛到站不起来，那爱梅特赛尔克还在旁边笑著却不给任何帮忙。

于是那天的光不得不在亚马乌罗提多待了一天，隔天身体好些了就赶紧离去。他略带恳求地看著爱梅特赛尔克，只要不要让他连续射四次，什么都好说。对方似乎收到他这个信号，挑起了眉毛表示那么你欠我一次。尽管不明白这和欠不欠有什么关系，光还是连忙点头，生怕对方反悔。

四个有闪亮包装的套子很快消失在爱梅特赛尔克的手中，转而变成了一个透明的试管。那试管不会很大，大概就是一个成年男人手指粗细与长度。爱梅特赛尔克对光摇晃了一下这个试管，大概地比出了一个范围。

「射到这里就可以了。」面对光有些抗议的眼神，无影有些夸张地叹气。「大英雄可是麻烦啊，这么说话不算话吗？」光有些无言以对，就想这么说话不算话。如果对方现在是穿著那套代表加雷马帝国开国皇帝的服装，如果他们是在别的地方，或许光之战士会逃离此处。然而此时是情人之间的呢喃，被对方搂著亲了一会儿，不只嘴唇就连脸颊与额头都给亲到以后，光之战士看著那放在手中的试管，有些犹豫地点了点头。

爱梅特赛尔克并不打算为难他，或者看起来并不像为难。他要求没有很多，要光之战士慢慢抬起身体把已经沾满一堆液体一团糟糕的屁股抬起来，慢慢地坐回那庞大的彷佛不需要休息的性器。这次是反过来的骑乘，对方一边轻轻操著早就没有力气柔软的后穴，一边让光自己拿著试管抵住自己前端的小口。爱梅特赛尔克的动作一开始不算很快，毕竟两人这已经是第三回的欢爱， 然而正是因为这不快不慢的动作，把光的性器给唤醒了。那疲惫不堪的阴茎再次翘了起来，无影几乎玩耍一样地拿手指在上面滑动。而光的性器就在疲惫不堪的状况下又立了起来，然而与第二次彷佛彻底恢复精神不一样，光很清楚自己现在明明已经很疲惫了，性器却不得不起来。

他的眼神开始涣散，只知道将焦距放在那被性器小口抵著，边缘还起了白雾的试管看。他乖巧地任由无影开拓抚摸自己的身躯，看著那苍白带著冷意的手挤压他性器的根部，然后又折磨起他的卵囊。光不禁发出小小抱怨的声音，而他明明已经看到无影的两只手了，却似乎还有别的东西在抚摸他的乳首。有什么东西从他乳首戳了进去，那里热热辣辣的被不断深入。光有些害怕的后退，然而他的退路却是在始作俑者的怀中。对方亲吻他的头发就像是满载著温情，开拓他乳首，后穴与性器的动作却没有停下的意思。

光忍不住发抖，小声地喊著对方的名字就像是希望对方放过自己。然而爱梅特赛尔克就像是那残酷的裁判官与执行官，不到达成标准不放他离开。光不得不自己也开始逼迫起自己可怜的性器，用上他所有想到的办法来增添快感。他甚至支撑起酸软的身躯来上下移动，好藉由后穴的抽插来达到高潮。或许是这成功了，或许是爱梅特赛尔克也有这意思。光早就已经没在注意现在不只是那双手在抚慰自己，还有什么漆黑的以太将他包围。他的身体又再次被撞倒很深处的地方，乳首被深入被舔弄，就好像下一秒就能出乳一样。他的性器上面也包裹著浅浅的黑色以太，就像是要榨取他体内最后残存的东西一样，那些以太不停地刺激他颤抖的性器。光的眼睛一片模糊，泪水不受控制的流下但是还是执著地摸著自己的阴茎。他的后穴绞动，肠肉在这过份肏弄下近乎痉挛。

他不知道自己是什么时候社出来的，一点点可怜的液体落到了试管的底部，颜色浅得几乎要透明。光被放了下来，试管似乎被拿走了去检查。他翻过身体想要平躺休息，却又被对方的力量搀扶了起来。他躺在爱梅特赛尔克的怀中，对方一边亲吻他一边把试管凑到了他嘴边。光虚弱地摇头拒绝，他并不想要喝下这些东西。

「是吗？既然这样的话……」爱梅特赛尔克温和的语气以及彷佛好说话的态度让光有些紧张，下一秒他就看见那人把塞好塞子的试管往他后穴放去。爱梅特赛尔克的阴茎已经抽离，肠肉还有些空虚地收缩想要包裹什么，对塞进来的试管它们快速缠了上去，似乎是想要把这个东西往里吞。

「你看看，我都还没动什么呢。」他听见身后那人轻笑，与他的肠肉和试管进行小小的拔河。光只能抓著对方的手亲吻求饶，随后又抬起头亲吻爱梅特赛尔克的脸颊与下巴。这恳求的模样太过明显，似乎是终于取悦了无影。对方答应他的恳求把试管拿开，但是又有什么东西直接进入了他的后穴。光已经很累了，只要不是试管这种可能会破的东西，对方放什么进去都好。他疲惫地喊了对方的名字一声，在等到答案之前意识就跌入黑暗之中。

**

在那天之后无影的心情似乎很好，身体也好了不少。虽然光不知道对方怎么做的，居然能跟著他从第一世界回到原初世界，甚至是一起到了蓝玉国际市场大街。

「乌尔达哈啊……」  
「你可别再说什么我来，我见，我征服啊。」在对方说什么之前，光连忙拉了拉爱梅特赛尔克的衣角。对方摇了摇头，似乎是在说大英雄真麻烦。他们行走在街道上，爱梅特赛尔克看著他把一堆打好的材料交给了雇员拿去贩卖，为了定价格而苦恼。

「哎！这不是之前的小哥吗？」一个有些熟悉又挺陌生的声音响起，光低头往底下看，这拉拉菲尔族怎么看怎么熟悉。  
「上次给你用的东西怎么样啊？好用不？」拉拉菲尔族对他比出了标志性的大拇指手势，光突然意识到这就是那天疯狂性爱的来由。他瞠目结舌，不好说好还是不好，只是想要马上离开这里。爱梅特赛尔克的注意力已经被吸引过来，光可不想要让对方知道这就是那个白送套子试用品的商人。只是商人似乎好不容易抓到一个客户，自顾自地喋喋不休。  
「我跟你说啊小哥！我们这里商品很齐全！你看要什么套子通通有，别的东西也有喔！」

光的脸色难看，不知道大庭广众又是大白天下，怎么就有人做起了贩卖情趣用品的生意。无影似乎饶有兴趣地走了过来，看著对方明显更有钱的样子拉拉菲尔族一秒抛弃了死活不肯买的光，走向了另一人推销。

「您一看就是识货的！」拉拉菲尔族商人的语气都稍稍改变，还用上了尊称。「我们这家店种类齐全！从最开始的阶段到之后的都有！您看！我们这里还有给妈妈们用的挤乳器！还有这个乳贴！从孩子预备诞生到孩子出生！我们都做好了万全准备！」

光之战士，目瞪口呆地看著那一连串的东西。  
不可以的，光之战士，你不可以！

end


End file.
